1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the processing of dried fruits to improve their softness retention characteristics, and more particularly to the infusion of raisins with glycerol.
2. Background Information
It is well-known that raisins and other dried fruits lose enough moisture over time to reduce their softness characteristics beyond desirable limits. This problem is especially pronounced when the dried fruit is mixed with a dry cereal, such as corn or bran flakes. Many methods have been disclosed for minimizing this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,692, discloses a method in which glycerol is infused into raisins under vacuum in order to improve the softness retention characteristics of the raisins. A problem with this technique is that it requires an apparatus capable of achieving and maintaining a reduced pressure of about 35 mm of Hg. The reduced pressure requirement adds to the cost and complexity of the process for treating dried fruit with glycerol. What is needed is a simpler and less expensive method of infusing dried fruit with glycerol.